Life Goes On
Title: Life Goes On Players: Heather O'Leary, Angelica, Thomas Krieger, Pyotr Zagadka, and David Issac Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Healing up after the Fuel Storage Raid (Fuel Capture) and some technical talk. LOG BEGINS Angelica checks in, in whatever manner was decided between all the doctors that check-in procedure for medical staff is, and looks around the infirmary quickly. Heather O'Leary is laying on a medical bed, just dozing. Someone brought her more comfortable clothing, but failed to bring her a wet wipe for the face paint. Her clothes bulge in a few places, from the emergency doctoring Julie did in the field. Angelica blinks a little at the lumps on Heather, frowning and seeing if any notes were left about the emergency care, checking her equipment and walking over to see what all needs fixing, sighing softly as she sees Heather in the face paint. She offers a sympathetic smile, and starts very carefully checking the first bulge, to see what needs fixing beneath, trying not to disturb the sleeper too much. If there is a note, it reads: Heather was shot in the chest, stomach, and upper right thigh. Three Laser wounds from a Laser Rifle. Emergency Field Dressing completed, still needs to have the Laser Burns looked at. Krieger was in the infirmary too, but he was holding a map...actually his bed has several maps, and books on it. Because he -saw- some thing when flying back, and now he's pinpointing the location, so you know. It's funny how the bed looks like a small disaster. "I knew it was there!" His own little clipboard indicates he took multiple laser bursts to the chest, his body armor is going to need patching again. David Isaac wasn't injured, only because as a pilot, he's usually the one medivacing everyone here. He stays out of the way, covered in grease from maintaining the Blackhawk and says, "Is the Colonel going to be alright?" Heather O'Leary looks over at David, as he speaks, and waves slightly at his use of her rank, "Heather is going to be fine." She smiles, than murmurs, "If no one uses Bactine...." Angelica glances over and nods a little towards David. "They'll all be fine, once I'm done fixing them." She smilees just a little. "Trying to be quiet and careful though, don't want to disturb her too much when she's sleeping." She picks up her sterilizer, carefully running it over above the wound, to make sure nothing too nasty is in it before she starts healing it. "Thought you were asleep." She looks to her patient's face then. David Isaac moves away so that he's not getting the infirmary dirty and says, "Good to know, well, either way, all the birds are ready to go whenever they're needed. I'm probably going to log some hours in all of them to keep up my skills." Krieger should probably not decide to get up and hold a map up to the wall and circle some thing with a highlighter, but he does. "There really is a depot out there! I knew I saw one!" He might be talking out loud, but he's thinking to him self. "Probably still armed and ready for Opfor stuff before the world went crazy." Then he realizes.. there's other people, like David, covered in grease. "Oh. Hey." Sheepish! Heather O'Leary shakes her head, holding the rest of her body still, for Angel's medical miracle working device. "Just resting my eyes." Oh, my, she sounds like an elderly man, lying about being asleep. To David, she mentions, "The Harrier is off-limits, of course, and is unflyable at the moment" Angelica nods a little at that. "Mhm..." She smiles, starting to use the burn treatment on the blast, gently. "Sorry to hear that it isn't flyable for now..." She glances to Krieger. "Hmm?" Krieger shakes his head a bit, right, pain killers, always make him feel a tad drunk. "When we were coming back, I thought I saw a gunship at some army depot, but I wasn't sure till I got a map and some reference books. There's an old storage depot out there, Soviet stuff, for OpFor scenarios for training. I bet they were prepping for an OpFor game when things went to hell in a hand basket. So… we need to go back in the sand." Heather O'Leary looks at Thomas closely, and almost says something about the needs of the Resistance outweighing his desires.... but then again, Donovan *did* let her go steal a Harrier. So, who is she to oppose, Thomas' clear desire for a Gunship? Angelica listens quietly to explanation of what he found, nodding just a little bit at it. She then glances back to Heather and keeps carefully working on the wound. Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Heather O'Leary and is successful. Krieger glances at Heather, as if he expected her to comment. "Well, I know it isn't a Tardis, or a Dalek invasion force we can use. But we can't be picky… besides... maybe there's parts for your Harrier, or stuff we -do- need. I mean, those depots have plenty of spares, mostly old… but Pyotr can probably fix them?" Heather O'Leary lets Angel work, knowing not to move. "Tommy?" Oh look, not 'New Guy' anymore, "Are you positive it is what you were looking for? As for the spare parts, if Pyotr and I can not make them work, no one can..." She pauses, and repeats, "Are you sure you saw a Hind?" Angelica pauses at that and blinks, glancing between the two and raising her eyebrows a little. "I'd make a joke here, but I'm sure it isn't appropriate, and not that kind of hind." She pats heather's ass jokingly, and moves ot the next wound. Krieger snickers quietly and then winces when he does. "Positive, know the profile anywhere. I wanted to make a second sweep, but you were pretty banged up, and I wasn't feeling so hot, but I know what I saw." If he didn't see a Hind, at least he's convinced he did. "Maybe we can find you a P51 Mustang Heather, so you can swear tight leather pants when you pilot it. New Resistance poster, cute pilot girl in leather pants, riding an American Legend." See? He can be -as- bad as the rest! The redhead jumps, slightly, ad Angel's pat, and then tries not to laugh at Thomas' poster. "I like afterburners, on my planes. Get me a F-18, or even a F-15, and you have a deal...." Angelica smiles just a little when Krieger snickers, laughing softly at the poster idea. "Well, so long as she's not full of holes or burns, or trying to recover from it. She tries to gently sterilize and treat the second burn carefully. Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Heather O'Leary but is unsuccessful. Krieger grins a bit at Heather and Angel. "Hey, when you are done with Lasers, can you check on me too? I doubt Heather will let me sneak off in the middle of the night in a fighter to steal a Hind from the US of A Armed Forces." He says and grins playfully at Heather. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "No sneaking off... as for stealing the Hind" which she pronounces with a short 'i', just to prevent her ass from being molested, again, "You need someone to fly you out there to get it, otherwise, you will leave whatever you take to Arizona behind." Angelica nods a little as she listens, continuing to treat burn injuries. "Likely not, and she's right. Depending on the guarding of said facility, you'll at least need a drop-off who can fly air cover, and at most need a strike team to get rid of guards." Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Heather O'Leary but is unsuccessful. Krieger wasn't going to run off alone.. .he'd bring some one with. "I just had this plan… we make Ham come with… and he can get shot, so it's fair after last night when he -jinxed- us. Then I'll fly the Hind back, and he can lay up in a bed for a few days… and you can poke his burns every time he cries." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Oh, I don't know." she starts, looking contemplative, "With Tyler, it is just safer to let it pass. He gets revenge." Angelica laughs a little and shakes her head slightly, nodding to Heather's observation as she works. Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Heather O'Leary and is successful. Krieger doesn't -know- much about Ham it seems. "It was just a suggestion, I don't want to drag you and Julie back out there, one of you got shot, the other shouldn't be rushing off at midnight to steal a Soviet gunship. It's not proper for nice ladies to be thieves." He says in a playful tone. "I just hope the thing has fuel." Heather O'Leary smirks again, "How do you think *I* got the Harrier. I stole the thing from the Li...Visitors" She blushes a little, at almost saying something she would have regretted. Angelica nods a little at that. "Any asset that can be liberated from the enemy is one more usable for your side, or at very least not used against you. It's a good thing." She smiles. Krieger notices Heather -almost- saying it, it's a reminder to himself to keep an eye on what he says. "I thought you managed to convince Doctor Who to drop it off by now, because it has all the marks of him 'forgetting' a useful component. Like the targeting pod." "Oh, it *had* a targeting pod. It just wasn't working!" comes Heather's response. Angelica blinks a little at that, shrugs, and keeps working. Krieger rolls his eyes a bit, utter disbelief. "That’s why you don't try to use the Targeting Pod for a target for .22's. Duh Lasers, of course it's broken. It doesn't help you keep -poking- it with a stick like it's mystical!" Krieger can keep a straight face too! Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, and what an expression it is. "At least I stopped using Repair Procedure Number 1!" Angelica seals up the last wound for heather, applying some antibiotic and a bandage to keep it protected, then she moves over to look at Krieger's injuries. Krieger is next? He'll sit down again, because moving when having burns and holes fixed up is generally a -bad- plan. "Isn't that where you take a baseball bat to it and claim it's beyond repair to the mechanics?" Heather O'Leary laughs, "That's number 3. Number 1 is where you slam your hand down as hard as you can on it, and hope it moves the right things back into place, long enough to get you out of a jam. And you know what? Sometimes it works." Angelica listens to that, nodding as Krieger sits down and checking the wound out, starting to sterilize. Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Thomas Krieger but is unsuccessful. Krieger scoffs a bit at Heather when she says that, he has a theory. "Suddenly, I know why your Harrier is broken, you broke it. I knew it." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "No competent mechanic would actually do that." Again her eye roll looks like she is entered into the eye rolling competition. Angelica just laughs a little and shakes her head, continuing to work. "I'm sure if she'd done that, one of us who lives in the barn facilities would have heard and checked on it. And gossiped it to everyone." Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Thomas Krieger and is successful. Pyotr Zagadka slips into the infirmary, his red hair an unruly mop that indicates he probably just woke up from a nap. Considering his very strange sleep schedule this is probably a very accurate assumption. He clasps his huge steaming coffee mug that says "Rocket Scientists Do It On Impulse" in his hand. Krieger looks down as Angel apparently manages to not dump Bactine on him, hey, small miracles that she didn't deem to do it. "Nurse Hottie to the rescue?" He says, looking at Heather like she'll approve of the nickname. "Either way, any suggestions on who to bring with me Lasers?" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, at the comment, but shrugs, Pyotr can defend his own girlfriend, if he desires, "I assume 'Lasers' is your nickname for me? As for who to take with you..." She shrugs, "For something like this, the fewer Resistance Members involved, the better... And all strictly volunteers." That is how Donovan made her work her theft. Angelica keeps quietly working on Krieger, sighing and working as quickly sa she can, to keep any infection out and get the blast healed up quickly. Medical: Angelica attempts to do some doctoring on Thomas Krieger and is successful. Pyotr Zagadka overhears that 'Nurse Hottie' comment and snorts once. "I be careful with nicknames, /drugan/ Thomas. 'Lasers' able to kill you with tic tac and 'Nurse Hottie' could eat you for lunch." he says with a mischievous grin. He stands just inside the door and lets Angelica do her work, not wishing to disturb her as she works. Krieger rolls his eyes, look at who showed up right? "Pyotr! Good Comrade! Do you wish to volunteer to steal a beloved Mi-24 Hind? Maybe we'll find Vodka... or more PPSH41's!" See? Bribe the Russian.. "Yes Heather, I nicknamed you Lasers. It was that or 'She who never lets me fly." He teases her, but quirks an eyebrow at Pyotr. "Really think they'll kill me for teasing them?" He says, like it's confidential, and they can't hear him! "Who needs a tic tac?" is Heather's grinning response to Pyotr's comment. Pyotr Zagadka grins at Heather's comment, raising his mug to indicate she scored a hit, then raises a brow at Thomas. "Steal one? From where?" he asks. "I mean, not many in US. I know were two Hinds on operational display in Dallas Cold War Aircraft museum... Maybe four more once used by U.S. Army. And few stripped civilian models used by Hollywood.. If we have to go over sear, would be problem getting back. Only has 500 miles range.. maybe double with fuel pods." he sips his drink and shakes his head. "I almost flew one when was almost drafted for Mandatory Military Service in university." he looks wistful and sad. "Until was medically discharged." Krieger grins a bit at Pyotr, see? Now here is a man who he can talk shop with. "I did some checking, I think it was an OpFor chopper, probably about to be used for some exercise judging from where it was. Depot in the desert, off the grid, hell, it might not even been checked on since the world went crazy. It -looked- functional, which I'm hoping is the case, or we'll have to mount a truck engine in it to get her off the ground." He says and glances at Heather and sticks his tongue out. "Does Pyotr count as a volunteer Lasers?" Angelica keeps working on Thomas quietly, trying to make sure she has everything cleaned up properly and treated before sealing. Angelica says, "You should try asking on the allcall, see who all would volunteer." Heather O'Leary remains quiet, as her mind drifts to the thought of where to get some Aviation Fuel. She sighs softly, than asks Thomas, "Think that OpFor base has a Aviation Fuel Depot? If it is intact, we might be able to get enough fuel to keep our aircraft in the sky, when we needed." Pyotr Zagadka looks between the two soldiers, raising a brow. "Repair and Fueling one thing. Flying is other. Have either /flown/ an Mi-24?" he asks. "I have flown Mi-6 and Mi-8 in Russian Resistance, but those are cargo helicopters. Every helicopter have quirks, da? Each time I have to spend at least 40 hours familiarization. And that is /understanding/ Russian avionics layouts." He steps a bit closer and peers ove Angelica's shoulder at her work... sipping his coffee again. Angelica smiles up to Pyotr, finishing the sealing treatment and putting a bandage over so the healing can be done properly. Angelica says, "All finished..." Krieger is looking great! Fine! Also, pain killers, but he'll raise his hand when Pyotr asks if he's flown a Hind. "Sure have, OpFor. A lot of hours on decommissioned birds too. Familiar with their weapon systems… I mean I have a hat..some where." Where -did- his ridiculous hat go? "They might Heather, I hope so. It would have been manned at any rate, most of those depots store some of the weapons and all.." he says and then gives a thumbs up at Angelica. "Thanks Angel." She has a new nickname. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "And Pyotr, by now, haven't you figured out that if they ever put wings on a washing machine, I could fly it?" She chuckles, a vivid image in her mind of just that, and she shakes her head, "Of course, flying a Tank is something new... but I'll likely let Tommy handle that. He has the time in on it, and it is his baby." See?? Heather *will* let Thomas fly things! Pyotr Zagadka hasn't noticed Thomas's lack of the ridiculous red army hat, though he may later. He smirks at Thomas, then grins back to Angelica. "Best Doctor I know." he teases her. Then to Heather he rolls his eyes. "if flying mean going from point a to point be, da. You can. landing, however.." yes there is mirth in his eyes. Angelica smiles as she's thanked. "No problem." She smiles shyly as Pyotr says that, and would blush as she's called the best doctor he knows, slipping up to offer him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Flying’s easy. It's the drop and quick stop at the end that hurt." Krieger moves to stretch, slowly, to make sure Angel isn't going to stop him from moving, not that sleeping for another day or two is bad or any thing. "Hey, if you want to learn how to run a Helo, you teach me how to do more then CAS in the Harrier, plenty fair. I just got time on civvie jets and all. They -lack- guns most of the time. Did see a Cropduster with paint ball guns once.. .but I think the farmer was a mad man." Course, now they gotta bring up crashing and he shakes his head. "Look, at least with a Helo, if you crash, you can autogyro down so you -don't- explode. We're talking a Hind, not a MiG." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Any landing you can walk away from, Comrade." There is a mirth in her eyes as well. Considering that Pyotr is pretty high in her list of friends, her easy companionship with the man is understandable. "Of course, they'd have to either put thrusters, or landing gear on said Washing Machine, before landing was possible. Personally, I think I'll skip it." Pyotr Zagadka blushes as well as Angelica gives him a quick embrace and peck on the cheek and he returns the kiss with a similar one and murmurs some affection words in Russian before straightening up a bit, slipping his hand into hers. To Thomas he makes a face. "crash is crash... Is easier to glide proper plane in than autogyro..And you can /eject/ from MiG... Eject from Hind, you are coleslaw, da?" He smiles though when he says all that. Thomas has been pretty friendly the short time he has known him so he isn't too critical As for Heather, the joking comes a lot easier even considering she was one of the first people he met in America and they have been through a lot. "I will skip as well. Of course one day I /will/ find way to adapt Visitor reactor to that bird of yours.. and antigrav as well." Krieger runs a hand through his hair with the take of fitting new technology to their lowly Earth Vehicles. "I was wondering about that… isn't their armor plating pretty light? We could replace parts of airframes with their plating, keep the same shape, but drastically improve what we're flying? Not that I'm sure on jury rigging to that extent, it just seems to me, we could use one of their reactors to power an entire city from a skyfighter. Why not one of our birds and start refitting laser weapons to it in place of the nose guns?" He's just throwing it out there, or is he encouraging Pyotr? Heather O'Leary groans softly, "Not *my* Harrier, you won't!" Well, maybe one day she will allow it... "Actually, those reactors in the Skyfighters? We use *two* of them to power this entire ranch. Of course, the power draw id rather more, with half an army out here, but they don't produce as much power as you think..." She pauses, and looks thoughtful, "And Pyotr, you, Elizabeth and I do need to see if we can figure out a way to recharge our Powerpacks. Last I checked, most of our Lasers are down to the last Powerpack. Liz and I have one each, as a spare... and I know Ham has a couple." She shrugs, "I know it is something they can do on the Motherships, but we need to figure out a way to do it down here." She looks at Thomas, and hmms, "You know, putting their armor on our vehicles will change how they fly, right? I mean, the Harrier has to be just the weight it is, and just the shape it is, to be effective in combat." Pyotr Zagadka sighs at the mention of Visitor materials and shakes his head. "Problem is, tovarisch, we cannot /produce/ their alloys. Oh I know science behind them, but we not have tools. We would need tools to make the tools to make the tools. We have to salvage materials and tools from their resources, da, in plentiful numbers.. Not the few we have stolen. Same problem with lasers. Oh, we have scrap and many lasers but it would be, how you say, drop of water in ocean? We not have the technical base to replicate." he sighs and sips his coffee once more before setting the mug down and looking to Heather. "It can be done.. I /know/ it can. I have at least three designs drawn up so far. It will be.. a kludge? Macguyvered?" Krieger gestures a finger at Pyotr at the last word he uses. "That one… and sure, for a Harrier it'll be a problem. The Hind? It's not designed to be the -sleekiest- Helo in the world. It's the toughest, meanest mother in the sky." He says and shrugs his shoulders a bit, maybe this isn't such a good plan... retrofitting. "Sort of wish I had taken the power packs last night… but let’s be honest Lasers... we were -lucky- we even got back here after the beating we took...sides, lasers… so… not stealthy." Wasn't he the jackass who unloaded nearly a hundred rounds in a few seconds? Heather O'Leary smirks, "Stealthier than that cannon you were firing last night!" She grins, undermining the serious tone she spoke with. Finally she pushes herself to her feet, and moves to the locker where Angel stores the injured's weapons. She reaches in and gets her kit from the night before, and says to Pyotr, "If what you have come up with works as well as that Quad-barreled Laser of yours... it'll be fine." With that, she turns towards the exit, and says, "Sorry to give you a problem, and than run, but If I don't leave now, we'll either talk all night, or I will fall asleep in the medical bed. I'd rather sleep in my own bed tonight." Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes. "The Quad laser is still work in process. And his power... boar? Hog? But it doesn't blow up, that is good thing." he says with his cheeky grin. "And da, go sleep in own bed. That’s always good thing. Much more then many can ask for." He looks to Thomas then reaches over and claps him on the shoulder. "We all have to make choices, Thomas. I think Tanker was best one to make." he says sincerely. Krieger grunts a bit when a Russian smacks his shoulder, still tender Comrade! "Hey, be glad I wasn't flying it, I wasn't feel to hot yesterday, Lasers got it worse. Lizzie fell asleep in the back, no one woke her up." He says, but wait… Angel isn't holding them here? Time to kit up too! "I should go find my hammock and set it up some where so I can keep a light on for studying maps." Heather O'Leary gives a friendly wave, punctuated by a yawn, as she heads for the Ranch House. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG